Puella Magi Nozomi Magica
by ItsBane
Summary: "Pernahkah kalian terpikir, barangkali sekejap saja, bahwa Kyuubey diciptakan oleh Walpurgisnight?"
1. Chapter 1 - Semua ini akan berakhir

Saat itu sekitar jam 9 malam, tepat dimana biasanya para 'Puella Magi' berpatroli membasmi majo.

Di salah satu sudut kota, suara perempuan terengah-engah mengisi sepinya gang-gang kota. Kakinya terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan genangan air yang terus bercipratan setiap kali dia menginjaknya. Ia tetap berlari menyusuri gang mencari tempat bersembunyi dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Tapi kemana pun ia berlari tak ada tempat bersembunyi yang pantas. Dia sangat tergesa-gesa dan makin tergesa-gesa, saat ia melihat kebelakangnya, tampak sesosok mahluk raksasa berbentuk tak karuan seperti boneka kusut berlumut mengejarnya. Mahluk itu adalah majo. Sumber keputus-asaan kaum manusia.

Walaupun gadis itu sudah tidak kuat berlari ia tetap berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari majo tersebut. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tak menyadari di depannya ada sebuah pipa yang tergeletak, sehingga ia tersandung dan terjatuh ke genangan air di depannya.

"Sakit.."

Gadis itu mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya tetapi itu sudah telat. Tanpa disadarinya majo itu sudah sampai di depan 'mangsa'nya, majo itu yang asalnya tak bermulut tiba-tiba muncul mulut yang tersenyum lebar dari ujung wajah ke ujung wajah yang lain saat melihat ke gadis itu. Sekarang ia hanyalah mangsa empuk bagi majo itu. Muka majo itu perlahan mendekatinya itu, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menunjukan taring-taringnya yang runcing untuk melahap gadis itu. Kepalanya sudah bagaikan ceri di atas kue bagi majo itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Air mata tak berhentinya ia teteskan. Matanya terbelakak dan mulutnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah akan kehidupannya.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya mengkilat datang dari langit malam. Belasan pedang dan tombak meluncur dari langit mengenai majo, sehingga ia pun tejatuh dan terhantam ke tanah. Sang majo kembali berdiri dari jatuhnya dan mencoba melihat ke arah pedang-pedang itu datang, tapi tak lama setelah itu ratusan cahaya berbentuk panah menembaki majo tersebut dan hancurlah majo sebelum ia sempat melihat serangan keduanya.

Setelah serangan itu, turunlah sesosok perempuan dari langit dengan anggunnya. Rambutnya yang hitam mengkilap berkibas-kibas bagaikan angsa yang merenggangkan sayapnya. ia turun perlahan bagaikan malaikat menurunIan kebahagiaan. Gadis yang baru di selamatkan itu langsung takjub dengan aksinya. Perempuan itu adalah seorang Puella Magi, bisa dilihat dari penampilannya dengan kostum khas dan sebuah tongkat magis di punggungnya. Ia berdiri di atas majo yang mati itu untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah mati.

"Ano..." perempuan yang baru diselamatkan berusaha memanggil Puella Magi yang menyelamatkannya.

Dia yang baru menyelamatkan tidak tahu ada orang lain. Saat ia berbalik, ia terlihat kaget, ia tidak sadar kalau orang itu adalah Puella Magi juga. Tiba-tiba mulutnya menggertak kesal setelah mengetahui kalau perempuan itu adalah seorang Puella Magi.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan ku.." ia mencoba berterima kasih dengan lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?" Si penyelamat itu tiba-tiba berbicara tanpa menghiraukan terima kasihnya.

"Menjadi.. Seperti ini?" Namun ia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya. Dia yang asalnya lega menjadi sedikit panik.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi 'Puella Magi'?!" Sang penyelamat itu mulai menaikan suaranya ditambah nada kesal.

Puella Magi itu turun dari majo yang mati itu lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Puella Magi yang terjatuh tersebut. Dari hentakan kakinya terasa seperti hentakan predator yang ingin memakan mangsanya yang sudah di ujung tanduk dan tatapannya yang sangat membunuh pun juga menambah ketegangan Puella Magi yang jatuh itu.

Gadis menelan ludahnya, "Ano.. Seminggu yang lalu.." Lalu ia menjawab dengan rasa takut dan ragu-ragu.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Hee, berarti dia masih di dekat sini kan?" ia menanyakan hal yang tidak dimengerti perempuan itu dengan nada yang mulai sinis.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan seminggu yang lalu..? Lalu, siapa maksudmu dia..?" Ia menjawabnya dengan rasa takut yang semakin bertambah.

Sesampainya Puella Magi penyelamat itu ke hadapan Puella Magi lainnya, si penyelamat itu langsung memegang kepala Puella Magi yang jatuh itu dengan erat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis yang ia pegang erat itu, lalu berbisik "maafkan aku." Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi malah meminta maaf dengan nada menyesal.

Setelah mendengar bisikannya, mata gadis yang jatuh itu pun langsung terbelakak dan gemetar. Perlahan-lahan permata yang ada di tangannya yang asalnya keruh menjadi semakin cerah lalu menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Puella Magi yang dipegang erat itu berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan cahaya yang melayang di udara sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dari tubuhnya. Perlahan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Puella Magi yang mem'binasa'kan Puella Magi itu.

"beristirahatlah dengan damai" lanjut bisiknya pada dirinya dengan muka yang menunduk sedih dengan air mata yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir, monster!"

"ooy, Misa-chaan, ooy Misaki-san, bangun lah ini sudah pagi."

"hmm?"

"ooy, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur? Misaki-saan?"

"tunggu dulu, kucing itu masih belum menikah.."

"kucing? ... kelamaan tidur bisa bikin gemuk lho, liat nih, berat kamu kemarin *beep* , tetapi hari ini -"

"GYAAH!" Misaki yang baru saja tidur mengigau tiba-tiba di bangunkan yang membuat 'hebring' suasana.

"Selamat pagi! Neng Misaki!" Shiori, teman sekelas Misaki, menyambut pagi Misaki dengan indah.

"Itu tidak baik Shiori-san, bangunin orang yang lagi tidur gini." Ia berbicara dengan diselakan kantuknya dan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"teehee," Shiori hanya tertawa senyum melihat Misaki. "Sehabisnya Misa-chan terlihat lucu saat baru bangun." lanjutnya.

Melihat kelakuan Shiori, Misaki membuat muka kesal. "Selamat malam!" Spontan ia langsung melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

"Wooy, Misa-chan! Bangun udah mau perlajaran ke 3!" Shiori yang asalnya tertawa kecil langsung kewalahan melihat Misaki tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, "Ayo anak-anak, duduk di tempatnya masing-masing." Ternyata Misaki tertidur di meja sekolahnya yang kebetulan saat itu meja Shiori berada di depannya.

"Misa-chaan, gurunya sudah dateng!" Shiori yang kaget dengan kehadiran gurunya langsung ambil posisi tempat duduknya dan tetap berusaha membangunkan Misaki.

"Berisik, aku cuma pingin tidur." Tetapi Misaki malah tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Misa-chan, wooy, dibilangin. Nanti kalo ketahua- HIII!" Shiori yang menceramahi Misaki tiba-tiba membuat suara aneh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini Shiori-san, tiba-tiba buat suara aneh kayak begit..." Misaki yang tertawa kecil mendengar suara aneh yang di buat Shiori, tetapi ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dari tidurnya gurunya sudah didepan mejanya.

"Are?" Hanya muka polos yang bisa ia buat saat berhadapan dengan gurunya.

Gurunya langsung mengangkat buku yang ia pegang lalu menepakannya pada kepala Misaki dengan anggunnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai mana kita tadi?" Guru itu kembali ke depan kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong! Usia 24 bukanlah usia yang baik untuk menikah! Jadi lebih baik kita menunggu umur kita sampai kita cukup untuk menikah!" Sebelum murid menjawabnya, si bu guru kacamata ini malah melanjutkan omongannya dengan ocehan-ocehan tak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke segala arah.

"mulai lagi kan gurunya.." bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar di antara murid-murid yang sudah biasa menanggapi gurunya seperti itu.

"Nakazawa-san!" Si guru menunjuk murid yang duduk paling depan dengan spontan.

"Siap bu!" Nakazawa langsung berdiri tegak karena kagetnya.

"Apakah karena sekolah ini sekolah perempuan kita jadi tidak bisa dapat jodoh?!" Bu guru itu mulai mengoceh tidak jelas lagi.

"Hah? Ehh . Eto.. Tentu tidak bu.." Ia jelas bingung menanggapi pertanyaan si guru itu.

"Ya, Benar sekali! Tentu saja tidak! Walaupun ini adalah sekolah khusus wanita, kita masih bisa mendapatkan pria!.. Yaitu diluar sekolah.." Ocehannya mulai pada klimaksnya, namun daripada ocehan itu lebih mirip dari curhatan. Si guru mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuat ocehan belaka, tapi para murid sudah jelas tahu, kalau itu hanyalah curahan hati si guru jomblo itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita kedatangan murid pindahan hari ini." Guru yang asalnya menggila itu kembali kalem lagi.

"Murid pindahan? Padahal ini sudah pelajaran ketiga, apa dia telat?" bisikan-bisikan gosip mulai terdengar saat murid-murid lain mendengar kata 'murid pindahan'.

"Shirousagi-san, silahkan masuk" Ia memanggil murid baru yang akan masuk.

Saat pintu kelas terbuka, masuklah sesosok gadis menawan dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya hampir melewati pinggangnya mengkilap dan dengan elegannya berkibas selagi ia berjalan. Tubuhnya mungil sehingga ia lebih tampak seperti boneka dari sudut pandang para murid. Matanya sayu dan terlihat sedikit cemberut pada mulutnya, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu penampilannya. Seisi kelas hanya bisa terngangap-ngagap melihatnya. Sesampainya ia di depan kelas, ia berbalik menghadap seisi kelas lalu keadaan langsung hening.

"Ano.. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Guru itu membantu murid barunya itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Shirousagi, Selamat bertemu dengan kalian." Ia menunduk sedikit setelah mengucapkan salam, namun tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali darinya.

"Ano.. Shirousagi san? Nama marga-"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Sebelum guru itu selesai bertanya ia sudah menjawabnya.

"Ba- baiklah, Shirousagi-san, silahkan ambil tempat duduk yang kosong.." Guru itu mengarahkannya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Anak yang aneh, benarkan misa-chan?" Shiori membalikan badannya untuk berbicara dengan Misaki.

"Hmm" Tetapi Misaki tidak terlalu menanggapinya.

Kebetulan Shirousagi, si murid pindahan melintasi meja Shiori dan meja Misaki, tiba-tiba Shirousagi berhenti melangkah setelah melihat cincin yang dipakai Shiori. Matanya terlihat kaget setelah melihat cincin itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shiori dengan sinisnya.

"Tidak, tak usah pedulikan." Lalu Shirousagi kembali lagi berjalan setelah membuang mukanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Shiori kesal.

Tetapi Misaki hanya memalingkan mukanya dari mereka berdua dan menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Jam makan siang berbunyi, para murid-murid membereskan buku pelajarannya lalu mengambil makannya untuk di santap, tak semuanya membawa makannya sendiri, termasuk Shiori dan Misaki. Mereka yang tidak membawa biasanya membeli dari kantin sekolah di ujung lantai 3, dimana letak yang sangat jauh dari kelas mereka berdua di lantai 2. Kali ini giliran Shiori untuk membeli makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

"Maaf menunggu~ " Kata Shiori sambil membawa sebuah kantung kresek berisi makanan.

"Kamu telat, makan siang tinggal lima belas menit lagi." Misaki yang duduk di kursinya terlihat sudah bosan menunggu Shiori membeli makanan mereka.

"Yaaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Kamu tau kan? Tiap hari itu kantin kondisinya gimana? Orang-orang yang ngantri mainnya udah 'senggol bacok' , terpaksa daku ini harus bersabar." Ia mencoba meringankan suasana sambil merapikan kursinya dan membagi-bagikan makanan yang di belinya ke Misaki.

"Yasudah lah, yang penting bisa mak-"

"WAAH! Roti ku ketinggalan!" Sebelum Misaki sempat selesai bicara, Shiori tiba-tiba menyelaknya.

"Ceroboh banget 'lu' ini" Misaki langsung membagi dua roti-nya lalu memberinya ke Shiori, "Nih, makan ini aja."

"Ga bisa.. Roti yang ku beli adalah roti legendaris dimana roti itu akan langsung habis dalam hitungan detik saat di suguh kan.." Shiori langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari sekencang-kencang ke arah kantin. "Makan aja duluan! Gua mau ambil roti gua yang ketinggalan!" Ia berteriak dari jauh.

Setelah Shiori keluar kelas, Misaki langsung menggigit rotinya. Tak lama setelah itu, Shirousagi berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi keluar kelas. Misaki pun mulai curiga dengannya.

"Silahkan, rotinya yang ketinggalan."

"Hi hi.. Maaf telah membuatmu menjaganya selama aku lupa."

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kamu cepatlah makan, waktu istirahat hampir habis."

"Oke, Terima kasih bu~"

Setelah Shiori mengambil makanannya yang tertinggal ia langsung berjalan menuju kelas.

"Sudah lima menit lagi.. Kira-kira Misaki nungguin ga yah?" Dalam hati ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia makin memikirkan hal itu, perut nya langsung bunyi kelaparan.

"Yasudah lah, ku makan saja." Ia membuka bungkus rotinya lalu menggigitnya sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya, tetapi..

"Shiori-san, ada waktu?" Tiba-tiba Shirousagi berdiri menghadangnya di tangga yang kebetulan di lewati Shiori.

"Apa masalahmu?" Shiori terpaksa tidak bisa melanjutkan langkah ke kelasnya dan harus berhadapan dengan Shirousagi.

"Dari mana kau mendapat cincin itu?" Rupanya Shirousagi langsung menanyakannya dengan tegas.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula apa hubunganmu dengan cincin in-" Ia menjawab Shirousagi dengan nada sinis, tetapi tiba-tiba ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi setelah dengan spontan Shirousagi menunjukan cincin yang sama persis di tangan kanannya.

"Kau seorang 'Puella Magi' juga? Hebat! Bukankah ini kebetulan?" Shiori yang asalnya curiga dengan tindakan Shirousagi langsung senang kegirangan setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah sesama 'Puella Magi'.

Tetapi kegembiraannya tak disambut dengan kegembiraan lain. Tiba-tiba Shirousagi mendorong Shiori ke tembok, lalu menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Shiori yang kaget total saat itu tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa merinding sambil melihat mata Shirousagi yang tajam terus memandanginya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"sejak.. kapan..?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi Puella Magi?!" Tiba-tiba Shirousagi menaikan nadanya menjadi nada kesal.

"Dua.. Dua hari yang lalu.." Shiori menjawabnya dengan sedikit terancam.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan setelah kau membuat kontrak dengannya?!"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau kira hidupmu sepadan dengan apa sudah kau harapkan?!" Kata-katanya terus ia lontarkan pada Shiori.

"Aku sama sekali.. Tidak mengerti." Shiori tidak bisa menjawab omongan Shirousagi.

"Hah?! Apa kau menjadi 'Puella Magi' tanpa mengetahui apapun?!" Suaranya makin keras saat ia makin banyak bertanya.

"Apa itu memang masalah besar untuk mu?" Shiori sudah mulai berani melawannya.

Mendengar Shiori mengatakan itu, Shirousagi langsung menggertakan mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menangani ini dengan cepat." Setelah itu Shirousagi langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memegang kepala Shiori, tapi Shiori menghadangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Shiori mulai beranjak marah dengan tindakan Shirousagi.

"Semua kutukan harus kuakhiri sekarang." Gumam Shirousagi sambil berusaha kembali memegang kepala Shiori.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba bell istirahat selesai berbunyi seiring Misaki sampai ke tempat kejadian itu.

Saat itu posisi mereka, telapak tangan kiri Shirousagi menempel di tembok untuk menghadang Shiori, dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi shiori. Dan kedua wajah mereka yang saling berdekatan.

"KYAAA! Tidak! Tidak! Kau salah paham Misa-chan! Ini bukan 'hubungan' atau semacemnya! Tadi dia jatuh dan aku menangkapnya!" Shiori membuat-buat alasan.

"Ooh gitu ya.." Muka Misaki mulai kesal melihat tingkah Shiori.

"Suwer dah! Sumpah pocong gua ga homo!" Shiori menambah-nambah lagi.

Tiba-tiba Shirousagi melepas tangannya dari Shiori, lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Anggap saja saat ini keberuntungan mu, tidak, anggap saja saat ini adalah kesialan mu." Itu kata-kata Shirousagi saat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keadaan menjadi hening setelah dia pergi.

"Hey, Shiori." Misaki bertanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Maksudnya sial?" lanjutnya lagi

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Oh.. Begitu ya..."

"Tunggu dulu" Tiba-tiba Shiori menyela.

"GYAAAH!"

"Kenapa Shiori?" Misaki bingung dengan Shiori yang tiba-tiba teriak begitu.

"Gua belom makan siang!"

"Salah sendiri." Ejek Misaki.

**-=CHAPTER I - END=-**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 - Korbanmu Selanjutnya

"Soul gem, Soul gem ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sumber kekuatan kita, para Puella Magi. Semakin keruh soul gem-mu, kekuatan kita makin berkurang dan saat Soul gem sudah bersih kembali kekuatan kita akan kembali seperti semula."

"Lalu bagaimana cara mem'bersih'kannya?"

"Dengan bibit duka."

"Bibit duka?"

"Ya, Bibit duka adalah sejenis 'Gem' yang kita dapat kan dari membunuh para majo."

"Heee, ternyata lumayan susah juga ya, menjadi Puella Magi," Shiori berjalan menyusuri gang di malam hari sambil memainkan 'Soul Gem' nya ditangannya.

"Jangan bilang susah, nanti jadi beneran susah." Orang yang daritadi berbincang dengan Shiori adala Misaki. Ternyata Misaki juga seorang Puella Magi. Saat itu Mereka berdua sedang patroli mencari majo.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sepertinya hari ini kita cuma dapat 1 bibit duka." Misaki mengakhiri patroli mereka sambil menunjukan bibit duka yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hari ini hari mu, jadi ambil saja." Ia memberikan Bibit dukanya pada Shiori.

"Terima kasih" Sebuah senyum tertulis di wajah Shiori setelah mendapat gajiannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Namun ia masih belum mengerti cara menggunakan Bibit dukanya.

"Dekatkan saja pada Soul Gem mu."

"Oh, oke."

Saat bibit duka itu di dekatkan pada Soul gemnya, bibit duka itu menyerap semua kekeruhan di Soul gem itu.

"Wooah, Jadi bersih lagi!" Shiori takjub melihat Soul Gemnya yang agak keruh menjadi bersih lagi.

"Nih, giliran mu." Setelah bibit duka itu membersihkan Soulgemnya, ia memberikan bibit dukanya pada Misaki.

Melihat itu, Misaki tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak mungkin Shiori-san. Bibit duka ini hanya bisa sekali pakai."

"Hah? Sekali pakai? Beneran? Jadi kalau sudah dipakai di apain lagi dong?"

"Buang saja."

"Hee? Bukannya sayang, padahal kalau dibuang? Padahal kita juga lumayan susah mendapatnya." Shiori tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau di koleksi juga siapa yang mau lihat, kalau begitu.." Tiba-tiba kostum 'Puella Magi' Misaki berubah menjadi seragam sekolahnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Hmm." Shiori mengangguk.

"Hey, Misa-chan? Apakah menurut mu menjadi menjadi Puella Magi itu salah?" Saat Shiori dan Misaki berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba Shiori teringat dengan kata-kata Shirousagi siang tadi. Ia menanyakan hal itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" Misaki sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Shiori.

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa, omong-omong, Misa-chan, bukankah tadi Naomi-chan tidak masuk?" Sambil berjalan pulang di pinggir jalan yang sudah gelap, Shiori mengganti topik perbincangannya dan Misaki.

"Naomi-san? Eh iya ya, dia tadi ga masuk." Misaki menjawabnya, namun ia tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit ragu dan kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjunginya?" Ia menawarkan nya pada Misaki sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya dan memandang Misaki dari bawah.

"Me-mengunjunginya? Ba-bagaimana jika dia sedang sakit? Bukankah kita akan mengganggunya?" Misaki mengatakannya dengan tergagap-gagap dengan muka yang berpaling kemana-mana.

"Hee? Bukankah itu bagus? Nanti bakal lebih nge-'feels' jenguknya? Lagi pula dia tinggal sendiri kan akhir-akhir ini? Lebih baik kita membantunya." Keinginan Shiori untuk menjenguk tidak berpudar.

"T-tapi, WAAAH Handphone ku bunyi, H-halo? Ibu? Ada apa? Ibu lupa bawa kunci rumah?! Maaf Shiori-san! Tapi aku harus cepat-cepat! Kau lebih baik pulang saja! Malam bukanlah waktunya gadis berjalan seorang diri di luar rumah!" Setelah itu, Misaki langsung berlari menjauh dari hadapan Shiori dengan cepat.

"Kenapa dia? Tiba-tiba aneh begitu, Apa jangan-jangan?" Shiori memasuki mode berfikir.

"Misa-chan punya perasaan ke Naomi-chan!? Ngga, ngga, ngga, mana mungkin homo-an gua bisa homo sama orang lain?" Pikiran Shiori mulai kemana-mana.

"Eeh! Buset! Gua baru aja bilang kalo Misa-chan itu homo-an gua!? Terus kenapa gua harus homo sama Misa-chan?! Tenang Shiori, tenang, jernihkan pikiraan. Tapi pertama-tama , maaf Misa-chan, sudah sejauh ini aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjenguknya sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Naomi, Shiori langsung memanggilnya. "Naomi-chan, maen yuk~" Tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Ah, tentu saja, orang sakit tidak bisa membukakan pintu untuk tamunya." Pikir Shiori.

"Jangan Khawatir Naomi chan! Aku bisa buka kan pintunya sendiri! Aku tau dimana letak kunci cadangan mu!" Setelah itu Shiori langsung mengangkat pot yang ada di sebelah pintu apartemen Naomi, disana tempat kunci cadangan Naomi berada.

Tetapi secara tidak sengaja, pinggul Shiori mengenai pintu Naomi. Pintunya pun langsung terbuka sedikit.

"Tidak dikunci?" Shiori kaget.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk.." Tanpa pikir panjang Shiori langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. Tetapi saat ia masuk, keadaan ruangan itu sangat gelap gulita dan dingin, sama dinginnya dengan udara malam.

"Are? Kok disini gelap sekali?" Shiori tetap melajukan langkahnya masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, Naomi kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu-" Shiori tetap saja memanggil Naomi, namun seiring ia masuk ke dalam apartemen, ia melihat hal yang tak pernah dia kira. "-nya?"

"Naomi, sudah tidak ada!" Seorang gadis smp yang tidak dikenali Shiori duduk santai di sofa yang tepat di belakang sofa itu adalah sepasang jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sehingga angin berhembus masuk dan mengibaskan rambut merah gadis smp itu.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Mata Shiori terbelakak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak ada?!" Dengan spontan, Shiori berubah menjadi wujud Puella Magi lalu melingkari dual-swordnya ke leher gadis smp itu.

"Apa kau membunuhnya?! Mengapa kau membunuhnya?!" Shiori makin murka dan nafasnya terengap-engap saat ia melihat muka gadis smp itu.

"Waaa! Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Kepada kakak pendekar pedang, mohon turun kan pedangnya!" Gadis itu malah kewalahan dengan tingkah Shiori yang tidak ia kira.

Setelah kedua pedang itu diturunkan, Gadis smp itu langsung melepas ke kepanikannya.

"Haah.. Ternyata 'pickup line' yang kupakai ini salah, padahal kukira akan terlihat keren." Tetapi dia malah menyalahkan kata-katanya.

"Hmm?" Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat kostum unik yang dipakai Shiori.

"Tak kusangka, kau juga seorang 'Puella Magi' " Gadis smp itu tersenyum kecil.

"Cukup basa-basinya, aku tidak peduli jika kau ternyata seorang Puella Magi juga, Sekarang beritahu aku! Dimana Naomi?" Shiori berkata dengan tegas dan lancang sambil menghunus kan pedangnya ke Gadis smp itu.

"Tunggu, tunngu pertama-tama kita perkenalkan diri dulu." Dengan santai gadis itu tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Namaku Shinonono, 12 tahun tapi sudah menjadi Puella Magi veteran!" Ia mulai pamer dengan identitasnya dengan percaya dirinya.

"Shiori, Kelas 3 Smp, Sekarang beritahu dimana dia?!" Shiori tetap tegas padanya.

"Hey tunggu! Aku masih belum selesai memperkenal kan diri! Warna favoritku merah! Makanan favoritku-" Saat Shinonono belum selesai berbicara, Shiori langsung mengurangi jarak antara pedangnya dengan leher Shinonono.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang beritahu dimana di-" Dan sebelum Shiori selesai berbicara juga, tiba-tiba pedang yang di hunuskannya pada Shinonono pecah berantakan. Shiori kaget melihat salah satu pedangnya hancur berantakan. Tiba-tiba tangan Shiori terikat rantai dan tertarik ke tembok dengan kencang sehingga ia terhantam lumayan keras. Kembaran pedangnya juga terjatuh saat ia terjatuh.

"Ahhk!" Shiori teriak kesakitan saat terhantam.

"Maafkan aku, Kakak pendekar pedang, namun jika saja kau tidak sekasar itu mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi." Tiba-tiba tatapan dan cara bicara Shinonono menjadi dingin. Saat ia berbicara ruangan apartemen itu perlahan diselimuti oleh rantai-rantai magis.

"Padahal aku sudah menunggu mu dari kemarin dan inikah yang tamu ku lakukan pada ku?!" Ia mulai membentaki Shiori.

"Tamu-mu..? Padahal ini bukan rumahmu.." Shiori yang kesakitan tetap saja menyelanya.

Tiba-tiba Rantai yang menarik tangannya terikat makin kencang.

"Ghh!" Shiori menahan sakitnya.

"Berisik! Lu udah kepojok gini masih aja ngelawan!" Rantai itu mengikat makin kencang seiring makin kesalnya Shinonono.

"Beri- beritahu saja.. Dimana Naomi.."Tetapi Shiori tetap berusaha menanyakan tentang Naomi.

"Hahh? Bukannya sudah kubilang? Naomi mu sudah tidak ada? Dia sudah ti-dak-a-da!" Lama-lama Shinonono makin menjengkelkan bagi perempuan yang diikat kuat itu. Shiori pun langsung menggertakan giginya.

"Kalau begitu, Beritahu aku siapa pembunuhnya?!" Shiori makin geram dan makin geram.

"Hee hee, sebenarnya daritadi aku menunggu mu menanyakan hal itu." Mendengar Shiori menanyakan itu Shinonono terlihat senang.

"Cepat .. Beritahu saja.. Pembunuhnya.."

Tiba-tiba Shinonono menodongkan mata pedang Shiori yang jatuh ke muka Shiori.

"Diam! Lu pingin tahu kan pembunuhnya kan?!" Bentak Shinonono

Shiori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi dia terpaksa mendengarkannya.

"Akhirnya kamu bisa diam." Shinonono tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya ini kejadian kemarin, dan juga aku tidak hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang pembunuhnya. Aku juga ingin menjelaskan detailnya." Lanjut Shinonono.

Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di gang sepi. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah dompet. Kulihat kanan, kiri. Depan belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku pun langsung mengambil dan membuka dompet itu, isinya hanya sekitar empat ribu yen dan sebuah kartu pelajar. Karena aku penasaran, jadi ku lihat saja kartu pelajar itu. Di kartu pelajar itu tertera nama 'Naomi' , identitas, dan pas fotonya. Dari fotonya dia terlihat seperti gadis yang baik.

Karena saat itu aku sedang berbaik hati, aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya. Aku naiki gedung-gedung, ku susuri gang-gang untuk mencari keberadaannya. Sampai akhirnya ku temukan dia. Namun saat itu sangat mengejutkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau Naomi juga seorang Puella Magi, tapi saat itu ia sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah majo, namun ia kelihatannya terpuruk sekali.

Majo itu terlihat seperti ingin melahapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mencoba menolongnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ribuan tombak meluncur dari angkasa. Dan akhirnya Majo itu tewas juga. Setelah itu, seorang Puella Magi turun dari atas dengan anggunnya. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa sangat kagum.

Saat ia menapak tanah ia melihat ke arahku, dan tentu saja aku kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Entah kenapa aku malah bersembunyi di sana. Aku tetap bersembunyi di sana sampai situasi menurutku aman. Tetapi saat aku mengintip lagi, hal sangat mengejutkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba Puella Magi penyelamat itu memegang kepala Naomi , dan tiba-tiba juga, Tubuh Naomi seakan lenyap dan di serap oleh Puella Magi itu. Dan otomatis aku pun langsung panik dan pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara itu.

"Jadi dengan kata lain Naomi telah di 'tiada' kan oleh Puella Magi lainnya" Shinonono menjelaskan

"Jadi siapa yang membunuh Naomi? Kau masih belum menjawabnya." Shiori tampak kesal.

"Sebenarnya itu lebih tepat dibilang di'tiada'kan daripada dibunuh." Shinonono tetap saja berbasa-basi

"Siapa dia?! Siapa yang meniadakan Naomi?!" Shiori makin kesal dengan Shinonono.

"Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering menggambar, jadi ku gambar saja si 'Puella Magi Killer' itu." Kata Shinonono sambil mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di kantongnya.

"'Puella Magi Killer?'" Shiori kebingungan.

"Iya, si Puella Magi yang meniadakan Naomi itu." Ia masih tetap mengorek-ngorek kantongnya.

"Tapi kata mu dia bukan membunuh?!" Shiori mulai membentak.

"Memang bukan membunuh." Ia menjawab dengan santainya.

'Tapi Killer kan artinya pembunuh' dalam pikir Shiori.

"Nah! Ketemu, Nih, Gambar 'Puella Magi Killer'" Ia memberikan gambarnya pada Shiori.

Saat Shiori melihat gambar itu matanya langsung terbelakak karena saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kenal dia?" Shinonono bertanya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak kenal dia.." Shiori menjawabnya dengan mulut agak merinding.

"Ooh baiklah, kalau begitu-" Shinonono menjentikan jarinya lalu semua rantai hilang begitu saja. "-Kita bertemu lagi lain kali Iori-san!" Gadis itu langsung lompat dari jendela dan mengucapkan salamnya, namun ia tidak tahu, ia salah mengucapkan nama Shiori.

"Dia pergi begitu saja? Dan salah mengucapkan nama ku?" Dalam pikiran Shiori.

Shiori beranjak dari tembok dimana ia terhantan dan pergi ke salah satu laci di apartemen Naomi sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka akibat rantai-rantai itu. Dia nampaknya sedang mencari perban untuk menutupi lukanya itu.

"Ini bohong kan? Semua ini bohong kan?" Dalam pikiran Shiori, ia terus memikirkan gambar Shinonono.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini?" Lanjut dalam pikiran Shiori, ia makin bertanya pada pikirannya saat ia juga mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi siang.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Shiori terlihat makin takut dan khawatir dengan dirinya saat makin memikirkannya.

Saat lukanya sudah selesai di balut ia merapikan apartemen Naomi lalu beranjak pulang dengan muka yang sedikit sedih. Tak lupa ia mengunci kembali kunci apartemennya.

"Hey, Shirousagi, apakah aku yang akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya?"

Ternyata 'Puella Magi Killer' yang ditakut-takuti Shiori adalah Shirousagi, sang murid pindahan.

**-CHAPTER II END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tak akan merubah apa-apa

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Seperti biasa, setiap Shiori masuk ke kelasnya ia mengucapkan salam paling keras dan semangat.

"Selamat pagi.." Dan seperti biasa murid-murid lain membalas salamnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba, murid-murid yang lain serentak kaget.

"Ada apa Shiori? Kenapa tangan kirimu diperban? Apa kau kecelakaan?" Murid-murid lain mendekati Shiori dan mulai kepo dengan tangan nya yang diperban.

"Aah ini, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Tadi malam aku sedang memasak." Dengan santainya Shiori menjawab mereka.

"Hahh?! Masak apaan? Kok lukanya bisa sampe segitunya?" Kepo murid-murid lain semakin melonjak-lonjak.

"Ehm, biar kujelaskan. Kemarin aku melihat acara masak si TV. Karena kebetulan aku lapar aku ikuti saja si chef tampan itu. Kuikuti semua langkah-langkah memasaknya dengan penuh semangat. Tapi karena ketampannya keseimbangan ku goyah! Jari ku tidak sengaja teriris pisau saat aku sedang memotong wortel! Sial! Sekarang aku sudah tidak percaya dengan si tampan itu!" Shiori menceritakan itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah ternyata cuma luka iris doang, perbannya kok sampai segitunya?"

"Biasalah, Shiori selalu saja kelebihan!"

"Hahahahaha" Mereka semua serentak tertawa, termasuk Shiori walaupun cuma berpura-pura.

Namun dari jauh Misaki di kursinya hanya duduk tertunduk seperti ingin menghindari Shiori.

"Met pagi Misa-chan! Kenapa Misa-chan? Tumben ga tidur lagi." Kata Shiori sambil menarik kursinya untuk didudukinya.

"Tidak.." Misaki menjawabnya dengan sedikit takut. Ia terlihat merinding tanpa alasan jelas.

"Humph.." Shiori hanya membiarkan Misaki begitu. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan duduknya.

Setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, Shiori menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Shirousagi. Saat itu Shirousagi baru saja datang, ia menyadari Shiori menatapnya. Shiori langsung kaget dan panik saat Shirousagi membalas tatapannya, sehingga ia langsung membuang muka dan menoleh ke depan lagi. Dia masih saja ketakutan dengan Shirousagi.

Misaki merasa bingung melihat tingkah Shiori.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Shiori langsung membereskan mejanya dengan satu tangannya. Sambil beres-beres ia bertanya pada Misaki "Misa-chan.., apa kau ada waktu? Jika ada bisakah kau-" Tetapi tiba-tiba Shirousagi ada tepat di sebelah meja Shiori. Shiori langsung kaget setengah mati.

"Kau, perbincangan kita belum selesai." Mata dinginnya dan mulut tajam menakuti Shiori yang saat itu merinding ketakutan.

Shiori tak mau berurusan dengan orang itu. Shiori pun langsung menarik tangan Misaki dan lari keluar kelas.

"Shi-Shiorii, kenapa aku dibawa juga?!" Misaki berteriak pada Shiori saat berlari karena ia tak mengerti kenapa ia ditarik keluar juga.

"Sudahlah! Ikuti saja aku!" Shiori tetap menarik Misaki, walaupun tangan kirinya diperban ia tetap berlari dengan kencang. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di atas atap sekolah. Nafas mereka terengap-engap setelah 'sprint' panjang mereka.

Kebetulan sekali atap sekolah saat itu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Misa-chan, ada yang ingin ku beritahu pada mu." Shiori berkata pada Misaki yang saat itu sedang bersender di dinding untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka.

Setelah mendengar Shiori, Misaki menelan ludahnya karena keraguannya. "Apa itu tentang Naomi..?"

"Ya.. Salah satunya." Shiori menjawab.

"Salah.. Satunya?" Misaki yang sedang ragu mulai bingung.

"Ya, salah satunya, tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan."

"Memangnya.. Kau ingin mengatakan tentang apa?" Misaki bertanya lagi.

"Tentang murid pindahan itu.." Shiori menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

"Maksudmu.. Shirousagi-san?" Misaki memastikan.

"Ya, dia sangat berbahaya" Shiori sedikit murung mengatakan hal tersebut.

Misaki makin kebingungan, lalu ia melihat balutan perban di tangan Shiori yang berusaha di umpatinya.

"Apa dia yang menyebabkan luka itu?" Sebenarnya Misaki sudah tahu kalau Shiori berbohong tentang luka masak.

"Ah, ini, ceritanya beda lagi, nanti akan kujelaskan lain kali." Shiori makin menutup-nutupi lukanya. Namun Misaki tampaknya masih penasaran dengan luka itu, tapi ia lebih ingin mengetahui tentang Shirousagi.

"Jadi.. Ada apa dengan Shirousagi-san?" Misaki bertanya lagi.

"Dia adalah seorang Puella Magi.." Shiori mulai menjelaskan.

Misaki sedikit terkejut. "Bukankah itu bagus..? Kita bisa berteman dengannya, sesama Puella Magi.." Misaki menawarkan.

"Ya, aku kira juga begitu, tapi ia berbeda dari kita.." Shiori menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Berbeda..?" Misaki tidak mengerti.

"Dia adalah seorang -" Namun sebelum Shiori menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba suara pintu masuk atap sekolah terdengar.

"Seperti yang murid lain katakan, kau berlari ke atas sini." Shirousagi mengeluarkan kata-kata dinginnya seiring berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kyaa!" Shiori langsung tegang ketakutan dan terjatuh setelah mengetahui keberadaan Shirousagi. Misaki langsung panik setelah tingkah Shiori yang ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, maka ia langsung berdiri di depan Shiori, merenggangkan tangannya dengan maksud menghadang Shirousagi.

"Minggirlah, aku punya urusan dengannya." Shirousagi memerintahkan Misaki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Shiori?!" Misaki berkata dengan lancangnya pada Shirousagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau menyingkir, sebenarnya aku tidak punya keraguan untuk menggunakan tangan ini walaupun kau seorang gadis smp sama seperti ku." Jawab Shirousagi sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Misaki tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Shirousagi menggunakan tangan yang di angkatnya untuk memukul Misaki sehingga ia terhantam ke lantai.

Shiori tercengang melihat Misaki terlempar.

"Misaki!" Teriak Shiori.

Shirousagi tidak peduli dengan Misaki, ia melanjutkan jalannya dan akhirnya sampai di hadapan Shiori.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertatap mata lagi, Shiori-san." Shirousagi tetap berbicara dengan dinginnya.

Shiori yang terjatuh tidak bisa apa-apa dihadapannya, ia hanya bisa tercengang dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shirousagi.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja." Shirousagi langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Shiori. Tapi saat tangannya hampir menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan tangannya berhenti bergerak.

Spontan, tangannya langsung menarik kerah Shiori dan memandang matanya dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Dimana monster itu?!" Shirousagi tiba-tiba membentak keras Shiori dengan mata gemetar.

"Hah..?" Shiori tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kyubei! Dia menyebut dirinya Kyubei!" Shirousagi menjelaskannya lebih lanjut dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

'Kyubei?' Dalam pikirnya Shiori teringat akan Kyubei, sang pembuat kontrak Puella Magi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyubei..?" Shiori mulai bertanya-tanya walaupun rasa ragu dan takut masih dalam genggamannya.

"Dia adalah monster! Tidak, dia lebih dari monster, Dia itu Iblis!" Shirousagi membentak-bentak semakin kencang pada Shiori.

'Iblis?' Dalam pikiran Shiori, Kyuubei hanyalah seperti kucing kecil imut yang mengabulkan permintaan seorang gadis dengan menjadikannya Puella Magi sebagai gantinya, namun kata iblis tak pernah terbayang saat sedang membayangkan Kyuubei.

"Hey, aku tidak mengerti semua yang kau katakan, Kyuubei adalah kucing ajaib pemberi harapan. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutnya iblis?" Shiori menentang apa yang dikatakan Shirousagi, sepertinya ia sudah mulai berani lagi.

Shirousagi menggertakan mulutnya saat mendengarkan perkataan Shiori.

"Seharusnya kulakukan saja sejak tadi.." Shirousagi langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Shiori. Dan spontan ia menahan tangan Shiori yang tidak terluka sehingga Shiori pun terbaring di lantai dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mata Shiori pun kembali gemetar ketakutan.

'Sial! Aku lupa dia akan melakukan itu padaku!' Sesal Shiori dalam hatinya.

Perlahan tangan Shirousagi mulai mendekat ke kepala Shiori.

'Sial! Sial! Kenapa cengkramannya kuat sekali?! Kenapa tangan kiri ku harus terluka disaat seperti ini?!'' Ia mulai menyalahkan kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Jantung Shiori berdebar makin kencang seiring tangan Shirousagi makin mendekat.

'Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah begini caranya aku meninggalkan dunia ini?' Dalam pikirnya Shiori sudah sangat pasrah.

'Oh tuhan, aku percaya pada-Mu , aku akan melakukan segalanya jika Kau membiarkan ku hidup lagi! Jadi tolong aku! Jangan biarkan aku mati disini, aku harus mati sebagai orang berguna!' Dalam hati Shiori ia terus berdoa.

'Sudahlah, sepertinya Ia sudah berkehendak, ayo Shirousagi cepatlah selesaikan ini.' Tetapi akhirnya Shiori pasrah juga akan hidupnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebelum tangan Shirousagi sampai, tiba-tiba Shirousagi terlontar jauh dan mengenai pagar atap sekolah. Shiori sangat-sangat terkejut karena tangannya yang terluka tiba-tiba memukul Shirousagi dengan kencang.

"Apa ini? Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya? Apa tuhan mengabulkan doa ku?" Shiori bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mulai menatapi tangannya yang terluka.

Shirousagi yang terhantam keras terlihat kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Shirousagi yang terhantam ke pagar itu tampak kewalahan.

Dengan sombongnya Shiori memulai posisi tarungnya seolah-olah itu adalah seni bela diri.

"Maaf, Shirousagi, sepertinya Tuhan berpihak pada ku!" Kata Shiori.

"Tuhan?" Shirousagi tambah bingung.

"Ya! Tangan terluka ini diberi kekuatan super oleh Nya!" Kata Shiori dengan percaya dirinya walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang dikatakannya benar atau tidak.

"Hahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seorang gadis. Shiori dan Shirousagi pun terbingung mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, Tuhan memberimu kekuatan? Hahahaha, kalau memang benar maka akulah tuhan mu! Hahahaha" Ternyata dari ujung tiang pagar sekolah Shinonono dalam wujud Puella Magi berdiri sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!" Shiori masih tidak suka dengan Puella Magi yang satu ini.

"Entahlah, satu menit? Satu jam? Aku tidak pernah mengerti soal jam!" Shinonono menyautnya.

"Hahh? Apa kau bodoh?" Tanya Shiori kesal.

"Ya! Tapi tidak sebodoh kau, hahahaha." Tiba-tiba Shinonono melanjutkan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shiori makin jengkel dengannya.

"Kekuatan dari tuhan kau bilang? Hahahahaha" Lanjut Shinonono.

"Perhatikan ini," Shinonono menjetikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba terlihat rantai magis muncul yang mengikat dimana-mana, termasuk mengikat tangan Shiori yang terluka.

"Apa?" Shiori terkejut melihat tangannya yang terikat.

"He hee" Shinonono tertawa kecil, lalu ia menggoyang-goyangkan rantainya.

Seiring rantai itu bergerak, tangan Shiori ikut bergerak juga. Seolah-olah Tangan Shiori adalah boneka dan Shinonono adalah dalangnya.

"Sekarang, mari kita lihat pertarungan yang sebenarnya!"

Shinonono menarik rantainya lalu mengarahkan kepalan tangan Shiori melesat ke arah Shirousagi terhantam. Tetapi,

"Waah tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!" Shiori yang kewalahan dengan tarikan rantainya langsung berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Shirousagi, sudah pergi..." Ternyata Shirousagi sudah pergi dari tadi.

Setelah mengetahui itu, Shinonono turun dari atas pagar dan mulai mendekati ke arah Shiori.

"Dia sudah pergi ternyata." Gumam Shinonono.

"Hmm." Shiori mengangguk lega.

Tiba-tiba Shiori teringat sesuatu dan berbalik ke arah Shinonono.

"Aaah! Sejak kapan benda ini mengikat pada ku?! Aduh aduh sakit..." Shiori mencoba melepaskan rantai magis itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Sejak kemarin." Dengan polosnya Shinonono menjawab.

"Kemarin?!" Kemudian Shiori mengingat kalau rantai kemarin sudah dilepaskan.

"Bukannya sudah kau lepaskan?!" Shiori masih saja bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya membuatnya tak terlihat." Lanjut Shinonono.

"&&!%!? , Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu? Melacak ku?" Shiori makin kesal dan kesal.

"Woah" Shinonono terkejut. "Hebat Yuri-san, bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu!." Lanjutnya, dengan salah mengucapkan nama.

"Aaah! Lu salah nyebut nama gua lagi! Bodo amat! Sekarang lepasin ini rantai!" Bentak Shiori.

"Wah, aku lupa." Setelah itu rantainya langsung longgar dan menghilang.

"Hm? Tangan ku tidak sakit lagi.." Shiori sedikit kaget, lalu ia melepas perbannya. "Lukanya hilang!" Takjub Shiori.

"Tentu saja! Rantai-rantai ku ini akan menghilangkan bekas ikatannya saat mereka dilepa-"

"Misaki! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Heyy! Aku belum selesai"

Sebelum Shinonono selesai menjelaskan Shiori menyelaknya dengan mengkhawatirkan Misaki.

Shiori mendekati Misaki yang terbaring, memangkunya sedikit lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Misa-chan! Misa-chan! Bangunlah!"

Tak lama setelah itu Misaki terbangun.

"Oh, Shiori, Selamat pagi." Salam Misaki.

"Untung saja.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" Shiori khawatir.

"Tidak.. Hanya sedikit.. " Misaki bangun perlahan dari jatuhnya.

"Hng, Siapa dia?" Misaki kebingungan saat melihat Gadis berbaju Puella Magi itu, atau dengan kata lain adalah Shinonono.

"Oh dia, Dia itu-"

"Shinonono, 12 Tahun, Puella Magi veteran, Merah adalah warna favorit ku!" Sebelum Shiori selesai bicara Shinonono menyelaknya.

"Ooh, Shinonono-san, Salam kenal namaku Misaki, 14 Tahun, dan aku kebetulan sudah menjadi Puella magi dalam waktu yang lama. Kalau aku 14 tahun dan kau 12 tahun berarti aku ini kakak kelasmu~." Sahut Misaki yang selalu saja senang jika bertemu Puella Magi lain dengan membungkuk sedikit.

"Waah, aku tidak menyangka ada Puella Magi lain.. Kalau begitu kau ku panggil Misaki-senpai!" Senyum manis terlihat di mulut Shinonono. Dan Misaki membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

'Kenapa mereka bisa akur?' Dalam pikir Shiori.

"Jadi kemana perginya Shirousagi?" Shiori menyelak mereka berdua.

"Shirousagi?" Sahut Shinonono.

"Si 'Puella Magi Killer' itu" Jelas Shiori.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia 'teleport' atau semacamnya." Sahut Shinonono.

"Puella Magi..? Killer?" Tanya Misaki yang masih belum tahu apa-apa.

"Ooh ya, kau belum tahu." Shiori berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu langsung kulanjutkan saja omonganku tadi." Shiori langsung berdiri tegap ke arah Misaki.

Shiori menelan ludahnya karena ia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Misaki.

"Shirousagi.. membunuh.. Naomi." Shiori mengucapkannya dengan nada yang rendah karena ia masih tak percaya akan mengatakan hal itu.

Mata Misaki langsung terbelakak mendengar hal itu.

"Itu.. Bohong kan..?" Ia shock mendengar perkataan Shiori.

"Sebenarnya daripada dibunuh lebih tepat dikatakan di tiadakan." Shinonono menyelak mereka berdua.

"Shinonono yang mengetahuinya lebih jelas." Lanjut Shiori.

"Aku tidak percaya.. Aku tidak percaya.." Misaki yang shock memandang kebawah sambil berusaha menutup telinganya.

"Sepertinya mau tidak mau harus ku ceritakan lagi." Sahut Shinonono.

Setelah Shinonono bercerita, ternyata suasana malah makin memburuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. mengapa ia membunuhnya." Mata Misaki terus bercucuran air mata karena ia masih saja tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Shiori hanya bisa ikut menunduk sedih.

"Begitu juga dengan ku." Lanjut Shinonono.

Keadaan hening saat itu, hanya terisi oleh suara tangis kecil Misaki. Tiba-tiba lonceng sekolah berbunyi.

"Misaki, kita harus kembali." Shiori berkata pada Misaki yang terus menerus mengelap air matanya.

"Mm-mmm." Misaki hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku membawa kabar buruk." Kata Shinonono.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, lebih baik jika aku mengetahuinya lebih cepat." Sahut Misaki dengan nada yang pelan sambil menahan sisa tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berjumpa lain waktu lagi." Shinonono mengucapkan salam pada mereka.

"Ya, sampai nanti." Kata Shiori sambil merangkul tangan Misaki dan meninggalkan Atap.

Di sisi gedung lain, Shirousagi terlihat bersembunyi dari mereka semua dengan penuh terluka. Mulutnya menggertak kesal setelah mendengar perbincangan mereka.

Jam pelajaran mulai kembali. Suasana kelas tenang seperti biasa. Namun suasana hati Shiori dan Misaki berbeda. Mereka masih saja memikirkan tentang hal itu. Namun anehnya, sejak jam pelajaran itu meja Shirousagi kosong. Sehingga seisi kelas mengira kalau ia sedang bolos. Sampai waktu pulang pun, Shirousagi tak kunjung kembali.

"Hey, Misa-chan, menurutmu kemana Shirousagi pergi?" Shiori bertanya pada Misaki.

"..." Tetapi Misaki masih murung, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Shiori memanggilnya.

"Hmmph, Aku juga sedih atas kehilangan Naomi, Misa-chan. Namun murung seperti itu tak akan merubah apa-apa." Shiori memberi semangat.

Kepala Misaki terangkat sedikit mendengar perkataan Shiori.

"Ayo pulang dan mulai patroli bersama lagi." Ajak Shiori sambil membawa tas dan senyum yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Misaki pun mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Hari mulai gelap, Shirousagi yang terluka ternyata sedang di jalan pulangnya. Dan Sesampainya di rumah, ia membanting pintu depannya, merangkak masuk, dan terbaring di depan tempat melepaskan alas kaki. Dilihat dari luar, rumahnya sederhana seperti orang-orang biasa. Namun di dalam, rumah itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kotor.

"Selamat datang Kuroneko-chaan~" Seorang wanita bermata kancing yang tampak seperti ibu rumah tangga menyambut di lorong rumahnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Hari ini namaku Shirousagi.." Shirousagi yang terbaring membalas dengan lemasnya.

"Kalau begitu, Selamat Datang Shirousagi-chan~" Wanita itu berkata lagi.

Namun setelah itu Shirousagi tak membalasnya lagi. Dan anehnya, ibu bermata kancing itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa seperti 'kenapa dengan luka mu?' atau 'kenapa kau terbaring dengan lesu di depan pintu?'. Tetapi, ia hanya kembali ke dapurnya.

"Aku pulaaang~" Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka kembali dan tampak seorang bapak kantoran yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Namun janggalnya, ia juga bermata kancing dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kuroneko-chaan, ternyata kau sudah pulang juga~." Bapak-bapak itu berkata pada gadis yang terbaring di lantai itu. Tetapi, tak ada respon sama sekali dari Shirousagi.

"Selamat datang Ayah~ Hari ini namanya Shirousagi-chan, bukan Kuroneko-chan lagi~." Ibu bermata kancing itu menyaut kedatangan ayah itu.

"Ooh, begitu ya~ Kau ahli sekali dalam membuat nama, Shirousagi-chaan~." Setelah itu Bapak mata kancing itu melepaskan sepatunya, ia masuk ke rumah tanpa menghiraukan Shirousagi yang terbaring dan terluka.

"Ibu.." Shirousagi berbisik.

"Yaa? Ada apa Shirousagi-chaan?" Ibu itu menoleh ke Shirousagi sambil mengaduk-ngaduk adonan di mangkuknya dan senyumnya yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Makan.." Lanjut bisik Shirousagi.

"Siap laksanakan!" Ibu itu langsung pergi ke dapurnya dan mulai memasak. Setelah ibunya pergi ke dapur tiba-tiba telefon berdering, ayahnya lah yang mengangkatnya.

"..." Ayahnya mengangkat tanpa mengucapkan salam telfon pertama.

"Selamat malam, apa ini kediaman Shirousagi?" Akhirnya telfon itulah memulai salamnya.

"Ya." Ayah mata kancing membalas dengan singkat.

"Ini dari SMP Perempuan Okinawa, sejak tadi siang Shirousagi bolos dari kelas dan kami tidak tahu dia ada dimana, apa dia sekarang sudah di rumah?" Ternyata itu dari sekolah.

"Ya." Ia membalas dengan singkat lagi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu.. Shirousagi-san harus menemui saya di ruang guru besok.." Telefon itu membalas dengan ragunya.

"Ya." Lagi-laginya iya membalas dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu.. selamat malam.." Setelah telefon sekolah itu memberi salam ayah mata kancing itu langsung menutupnya tanpa memberi salam terakhir. Namun anehnya, ayah mata kancing itu tidak langsung membicarakan masalah itu pada Shirousagi, melainkan malah membiarkannya dan kembali ke ruangan tv.

"Ayah.. " Shirousagi melanjutkan suara kecilnya.

"Yaa? Ada apa Shirousagi-chaan?" Ayah itu menoleh ke Shirousagi dari ruangan tv dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Mandi.."

"Siap laksanakan!" Dengan cepat Ayah mata kancing itu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan peralatan mandi.

Setelah itu, Shirousagi bangun perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya dan berjalan mengarah ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit encok. Sesampai ia di kamar mandi, kamar mandi itu sudah tertata rapih. Ia langsung melepas bajunya dan masuk ke ruang Showernya. Di saat air hangat dari shower membasahinya, tiba-tiba air mata bercucuran dari matanya.

"HUWAAA!" Dalam mandinya ia menangis dengan kencang.. Secara tiba-tiba...

**-=CHAPTER III END=-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 - Beruntung Sekali Aku

"Kurasa disini tempatnya." Kata Misaki sambil menghampiri retakan hitam raksasa di salah satu dinding gedung.

"Shiori, apa kau siap?" Misaki berkata pada Shiori yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku siap!" Tegas Shiori.

Lalu seragam sekolah mereka bersinar terang dan berubah menjadi wujud Puella magi mereka. Setelah mereka berganti kostum, Misaki maju ke retakan hitam besar itu, lalu menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, latar mereka menjadi hitam, dan muncul lorong dengan dinding yang seperti lukisan berantakan. Dan dari ujung-ujung dinding itu muncul majo-majo kecil berwujud seperti kunci bersayap dan bergigi taring. Inilah yang di sebut labirin majo.

Dengan sigap, Shiori mengambil pedangnya dan mulai menebas majo-majo kecil itu.

"Tunggu Shiori." Misaki menghentikan Shiori.

"Mereka mungkin majo, namun mereka hanya budaknya, majo yang sebenarnya ada disana."  
Misaki dengan lancangnya memberi pengarahan ke Shiori.

"Baiklah." Lalu Shiori dan Misaki berlari ke menyusuri lorong itu sambil menebas-nebas majo-majo kecil yang menghalanginya. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu besar. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka mendorongnya bersamaan dan terbukalah pintu itu.

Tetapi anehnya, ruangan itu sudah ditutupi rantai-rantai magis yang mengikat di setiap tiang di ruangan itu.

"Rantai? Apakah Puella Magi lain sudah tiba duluan disini?" Misaki bertanya-tanya.

"Rantai-rantai ini.. Mungkinkah?" Saat Shiori menyentuh rantai itu ia langsung teringat seseorang.

Tiba-tiba, dari langit-langit tampak seorang gadis yang dikejar-kejar oleh majo berbentuk hati dengan sayap raksasa di belakangnya. Ya, Puella magi itu adalah Shinonono. Ia terus berlari menghindari rantai-rantai yang mengikat dari segala arah. Begitu pula majo itu.

"Dia butuh bantuan!" Shiori ingin membantunya.

"Tidak, kita tak perlu membantunya." Ujar Misaki, ia tahu Shinonono akan menang di pertarungan ini.

Setelah jauh berlari Shinonono langsung berhenti. Majo itu pun juga ikut berhenti. Tak lama setelah itu, Shinonono langsung tersenyum menyeringai dan menjentikan jarinya. Rantai yang mengikat dari setiap arah itu tiba-tiba menyusut dan terus menyusut sehingga mengikat majo itu dengan kuat hingga akhirnya hancurlah majo itu.

"Keren.." Shiori takjub melihat aksinya.

Setelah majo itu mati, latar lorong itu berubah kembali menjadi latar yang sebenarnya, yaitu di belakang suatu gedung. Dan jatuhlah sebuah bibit duka dari majo itu.

Shinonono memungut bibit duka itu kemudian menoleh kebelakangnya. Tak ia sadari ada Shiori dan Misaki di belakangnya.

"Waah, Misaki-senpai! Moriyama-san! Kita bertemu lagi!" Shinonono melambai pada mereka berdua, dan salah menyebutkan nama Shiori lagi.

"Bapak lu Morimiya?!" Bentak Shiori.

"Shinonono-san, kita bertemu lagi.." Misaki memberi senyumnya.

"Kalian pasti mencari ini kan? Ambilah!" Shinonono melempar bibit dukanya ke tangkapan Misaki.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak memakainya?" Misaki bertanya padanya.

"Tenang saja, majo ini adalah majo yang keempat hari ini!" Shinonono pamer.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Misaki menerima bibit dukanya.

Setelah mereka bertemu kembali, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang bersama, sambil mengenal satu sama lain.

"Yang kau lakukan tadi sangat hebat Shinonono-san." Misaki memuji Shinonono.

"Hehe, itu bukan apa-apa." Ia tersipu malu dengan pujiannya.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin melihat senjata Misaki-senpai!" Lanjut Shinonono dengan kekepoannya.

"Senjata Misa-chan adalah senjata yang paling heeeeeeeeebat sedunia!" Shiori menyelak dengan memuji Misaki.

"Ah, tidak segitunya juga.." Misaki merendahkan diri.

"Lemparan kunai dan Shurikennya tidak pernah meleset sekali pun!" Lanjut Shiori.

"Hah? Kunai? Shuriken? Apa kau shinobi? Aku ingin lihat! Aku ingin lihat." Shinonono kepo.

"Tidak.., aku ini Puella magi, sama seperti kalian, dan sebenarnya ini bukan kunai atau Shuriken." Misaki menjawab sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip api di telapak tangannya.

"Tetapi, jika aku lemparkan seperti ini." Ia mempraktekannya dengan mengayunkan tangannya ke arah tembok dan melemparkan sesuatu yang mengenai kaleng yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Ini akan melesat seperti Shuriken." jelas Misaki.

"Woaaah, Keren!" Puji Shinonono. Misaki tersenyum senang mendengar itu dari Shinonono. Tiba-tiba Shinonono teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya sejak tadi aku selalu bertanya-tanya, dibandingkan siang tadi, kukira Misaki-senpai tampak seperti orang yang letoy-letoy gitu, tapi sekarang kau kelihatan sangat keren!" Kata Shinonono terus terang saja.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Misaki sedikit kaget mendengar Shinonono. Shiori yang melihat reaksi kaget Misaki langsung menyeringai kecil.

"Selamat Shinonono-chan! Misa-chan yang kau temui sekarang adalah Nightmode Misaki!" Shiori kembali melebih-lebihkan Misaki.

"Nightmode?" Shinonono bertanya lagi.

"Ya! Di malam hari Misaki akan memperlihatkan sisi kerennya!" Lanjut Shiori.

"Woaah! Keren sekali Misaki-senpai." Shinonono memuji Misaki.

"Sudahlah, ini memalukan.." Misaki langsung tersipu malu mendengar hal itu.

Shiori tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil membuat Misaki tersipu malu. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pertigaan jalan sebuah pemukiman.

"Shiori-san, Shinonono-san, sudah dulu ya, rumah ku lewat sini." Misaki memberi salam jumpa karena ia melewati jalan yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati Misa-chan." Shiori membalas salamnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadaaah Misaki-senpaai!" Begitu juga dengan Shinonono yang dengan antusias membalas salamnya.

"Ya.. Sampai nanti." Kemudian Misaki meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke arah rumahnya.

Setelah melihat Misaki pergi, Shiori langsung melanjutkan jalannya ke rumahnya, dari belakang Shinonono mengikutinya.

Sudah jauh Shiori berjalan dan melewati banyak persimpangan, tetapi Shinonono masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Shiori merasa terganggu akan hal itu tapi ia biarkan saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Shiori. Ia berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya begitu juga dengan Shinonono.

"Sampai kapan?" Ucap Shiori dengan kesal sambil memegang pagar rumahnya.

"Hmm?" Sahut Shinonono dengan polosnya karena tidak mengerti ucapan Shiori.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?!" Bentak Shiori dengan kesalnya.

"Entahlah.." Shinonono tetap menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak mau pulang?!" Lanjut bentak kesalnya Shiori.

"Pulang kemana?" Dengan polosnya si ikat rambut merah itu menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan aneh.

"Tentu saja ke rumah lu!" Bentak Shiori lagi.

"Aku tidak punya." Shinonono menjawabnya dengan nada seakan-akan orang yang putus asa.

Shiori terkejut mendengar itu dari Shinonono. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya.

"Lalu.. Dimana kau biasanya tidur..?" Tanya Shiori dengan ragunya.

"Hmm.. Dimana ya? Kursi-kursi di halte bus selalu kosong setiap malam, atau mungkin di atap-atap gedung selalu ada tempat yang bagus untuk memandangi langit." Shinonono dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kata-kata Shinonono sangat tidak bisa dipercaya bagi Shiori, namun Shinonono bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Shiori pun langsung bertanya lagi walaupun ia masih merasa tak enak.

"Lalu.. Darimana kau makan..?"

"Hmmm, Kemarin aku mendapat sebungkus 'pocky' yang tertinggal orang di taman, dan ternyata 'pocky' itu belum dimakan sama sekali! Beruntung sekali aku~" Shinonono menjelaskannya dengan senyum senang.

'Apa dia mencuri..? Tunggu dulu, .. Kemarin..? Jadi hari ini dia belum makan?' Dalam pikir Shiori. Setelah mengkhawatirkan Shinonono ia langsung melihat langit malam dan jam tangannya.

'Sudah jam 8.. Bagaimana ini.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya sendiri.. Oh iya!' Dalam pikirnya Shiori mendapatkan ide.

"Hey Shinonono-chan, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku malam ini?" Shiori menawarkannya pada Shinonono dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Shinonono langsung gembira dengan ajakan Shiori.

"Ya.. Malam ini kalau tidak salah orang tuaku tidak pulang, tapi walaupun orang tua ku ada pasti mereka akan mengijinkan mu.." Shiori menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu sambil memainkan kerah bajunya.

"Apa aku boleh jika aku tidur di kasur juga?" Shinonono bertanya lagi.

"Ten-tentu saja!" Shiori menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu dan bingung.

"Yaaay! Aku tidur di kasur malam ini~" Shinonono sepertinya sangat gembira akan hal itu, ia berlari berputar-putar seperti anak kecil karena senangnya. Tingkahnya sangat berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Shiori. Melihatnya gembira begitu itu membuat Shiori tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Ajak Shiori sambil membukakan pagarnya untuk Shinonono. Gadis kecil itu langsung masuk sambil berlari-lari kegirangan.

"Aku pulang~" Shiori membuka pintu depannya dan memasuki rumahnya, tak lupa ia melepas alas kaki.

"Aku pulang.." Dibelakangnya diikuti Shinonono yang memberi salam yang sama dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Di dalam rumah itu lampu dimatikan sehingga keadaan di rumah itu sangat gelap gulita.

"Sepertinya benar, mereka pulang telat." Yang dimaksud 'mereka' bagi Shiori adalah orang tuanya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah mereka perlahan. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar tapi segala sesuatu yang ada di rumah itu tampak rapi dan bersih. Tiba-tiba, saat mereka mulai mendekati ruang keluarga lampu menyala dan petasan yang mengeluarkan pita-pita warna-warni mericuhkan suasana itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun~~" Ternyata yang menyalakan petasan pita itu adalah ayah dan ibunya Shiori yang tiba-tiba muncul. Melihat itu Shinonono langsung bersembunyi di belakang Shiori yang penuh dengan pita ulang tahun.

"Ayah! Ibu! Ulang tahun ku 1 minggu lagi!" Shiori yang kaget sedikit membentak kesal karena ulah orang tuanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kata Ibu Shiori yang salah sangka.

"Iya! Masa ultah anak sendiri lupa?!" Lanjut kesal Shiori.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Ibu sudah masak makanan lebih malam ini.." Kata Ibu Shiori sambil menunduk lesu menghadap lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu! Ayah akan menghabiskan semuanya untuk mu!" Ayahnya memberi semangat pada Ibu Shiori.

"T-tapi, Kadar gula ayah..." Ibunya membalas semangat ayah dengan memperingatkannya sebuah depresi.

"GAAH" Mendengar itu ayah Shiori langsung tertunduk lesu juga. Sekarang pasangan itu tertunduk lesu menghadap lantai bersama.

"Hmmph, Mau gimana lagi.. Omong-omong aku bawa seseorang malam ini." Shiori menunjukan Shinonono yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Waaah! Imutnya~ Siapa anak kecil ini?" Kedua orang tua Shiori yang asalnya tertunduk langsung kepo melihat Shinonono.

'Ah benar juga, siapa anak ini?' Dalam pikir Shiori ia tidak tahu cara mengenalkan Shinonono.

Tiba-tiba, Shinonono langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Namaku Shinonono! tahun tapi sudah menjadi Pue-"

"Dia adik kelasku! Dia emang suka ngomong yang aneh gitu-gitu lah! Hahaha hahaha" Dengan sigap Shiori menutup mulut Shinonono dengan kencang sambil pura-pura tertawa karena ia tidak ingin identitas Puella Maginya terbocorkan.

"Mmm! Mmmng!" Shinonono merengek karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mulutnya di tutup.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut di meja makan.

"Yaak, Silahkan makanannya." Ibu Shiori membawa sepiring besar yang berisi kare dengan aroma yang tak tertahankan, dan tentu saja, dengan senyum di mukanya.

"Waah! Kare! Kare adalah makanan favorit ku!" Shinonono sangat senang saat melihat Kare itu.

"Itu belum semuanya." Shiori juga membantu Ibunya menyiapkan makan, kali ini makanan yang dibawa adalah Hamburger.

"Apa itu? Apa itu? Hamburger? Hamburger juga makanan favorit ku!" Shinonono makin girang saat melihat hamburger.

"Tunggu dulu, masih banyak lagi." Ibu Shiori masih saja membawa makanan.

"Waaah!" Mata Shinonono berbinar-binar melihat makanan-makanan itu.

Setelah makanan itu sudah siap semuanya, semua mengambil tempat duduk mereka, mengambil nasi, dan serentak mereka mengucapkan "Selamat makan!". Shinonono tampaknya makan yang paling lahap saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba kesini Shinonono-chan?" Ayah Shiori bertanya.

"Oh iya, Sebenarnya aku mengajak Shinonono-chan untuk tinggal disini." Shiori menyelak pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ooh." Jawab ayahnya. Namun Shinonono yang asalnya mau menjawab kembali ke makannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah Shinonono-chan?" Sekarang ibunya yang bertanya.

"Ahh, Sebenarnya orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah untuk beberapa hari, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri, jadi kuajak saja dia kesini, Benar kan Shinonono-chan?" Shinonono baru saja mau menjawab namun diselak oleh kebohongan Shiori yang tergesa-gesa, namun Shinonono tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan itu dan kembali ke makannya.

"Ooh, begitu ya.." Ibunya mengangguk karena sudah mengerti.

Tiba-tiba ibunya Shiori berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memegang kedua tangan Shinonono.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh menginap disini selama yang kau mau!"

"Ya! Selama yang kau mau!"

Saat ibu Shiori mengatakan itu ayahnya menambahkannya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Be-benarkah?!" Shinonono langsung senang mendapat ajakan itu.

"Ya! Shiori-chan akan membagi kamar dengan mu dan aku akan memasakan masakan ini lagi untuk mu!" Kata Ibu Shiori dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" Shinonono makin gembira dengan hal itu.

"Benar! Benar!" Serentak kedua orang tua itu menjawabnya.

"Yaay! Terima kasih Ibu! Ayah!" Shinonono mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulusnya.

Awalnya ayah dan ibu shiori sedikit bingung kenapa mereka di panggil 'ayah' dan 'ibu', tapi itu tidak apa-apa, mereka senang dengan itu.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam penerimaan Shinonono-chan!" Kata ayah Shiori dengan penuh semangatnya.

"Ya! Mulai malam ini Shinonono-chan adalah adik kecil Shiori!" Lanjut Ibunya Shiori.

"Yaay!" Lanjut Shinonono.

Setelah itu mereka semua melanjutkan makan mereka dengan lahapnya. Melihat itu Shiori langsung tersenyum kecil senang.

"Aah, akhirnya aku bisa mandi juga.." Shiori memasuki bak mandinya yang sudah disiapkan sambil melegakan dirinya. Dengan santainya ia berendam, melepaskan diri dari seluruh letih di hari itu.

Tapi suasana tenang itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tergeser terbuka. Dan seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba lompat masuk ke bak mandi dan membuat air terciprat kemana-mana sehingga Shiori yang sedang istrahat tenang langsung kaget dan tak sengaja tersedak air bak mandi.

"Waah, Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mandi.." Dengan santainya Shinonono langsung bersender di sisi yang beda di bak mandi tersebut.

"GUEH! UHUK! OOEHK! Lu bisa bedain kolam renang ama bak mandi gak sih?!" Shiori yang tersedak air cipratan marah-marah.

"Wah, Hatsune-san? Aku tidak tahu kau disini." Jawab Shinonono dengan polosnya sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Salah nama! Eh, kayaknya gua kenal tuh nama.. Bodo amat!" Lanjut bentakan Shiori.

"teehee." Shinonono hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Shiori yang asalnya menggertak marah langsung teringat sesuatu.

'Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dia yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan waktu pertama kali bertemu.' Dalam pikir Shiori memikirkan Shinonono.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut mu lebih indah kalau ikat rambut mu dilepas." Shinonono tiba-tiba mengkritik rambut Shiori dengan tersenyum senang.

"Apaan tuh? 'Propose'?" Tapi Shiori malah mengejeknya.

"propos..?" Tanya Shinonono yang tidak mengerti arti dari kata itu.

"Heh? Kau tidak tahu?" Shiori menanya balik.

"Tidak." Shinonono membalasnya dengan polosnya lagi.

'Sumpah, ni anak masih polos banget!' Dalam pikir Shiori setelah mendengar jawaban Shinonono. Setelah memikirkan itu, Shiori bersandar sedikit.

'Tapi kok bisa ya? Anak polos, baik kayak Shinonono bisa terlantar begitu?' Dalam pikir Shiori, ia mengkhawatirkan Shinonono.

"Hey, Shinonono, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Akhirnya Shiori ingin langsung menanyakannya.

Tetapi.. Shinonono malah duluan ngorok di bak mandi.

"Bujuk! dia tidur?!" Ia kaget melihat Shinonono yang tiba-tiba tidur.

"Ooy, bangun!" Kata Shiori yang sudah memakai baju tidurnya berusaha membangun Shinonono yang masih tertidur di bak mandi dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Tetapi, Ia masih saja pulas.

"Gak bangun-bangun.. Udah jam 11 ini padahal.." Tampaknya Shiori mengkhawatirkan Shinonono.

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi.." Terpaksa, Shiori menggendong Shinonono keluar dari bak mandi. Tak lupa ia menghandukinya dahulu.

"Dia ringan juga ternyata." Itulah pikiran Shiori saat menggendong gadis kecil itu. Setelah sampai di kamar, terpaksa Shiori harus memakaikan bajunya dan menempatkannya di tempat tidur.

"Silahkann, tempat tidur yang sudah lama kau impikan." Shiori berkata pada Shinonono yang tertidur pulas. Setelah ia berkata itu, Mulut Shinonono yang asalnya mengorok langsung terlihat tersenyum, dan langsung memeluk bantal di sebelahnya. Melihat itu Shiori ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kalau begitu, se-la-mat-ti-dur" Ucap Shiori diiringi nada sambil mematikan lampu tidur. Setelah itu Shiori langsung masuk ke 'futon' cadangannya dan mulai menutup matanya. Suara detik jam mulai terdengar , memenuhi suasana sepi itu.

-Siang itu, kami sedang berpiknik bersama di taman, ayah memakai topi lucu, ibu memotong kue. Muka mereka selalu tersenyum senang saat melihat ku.

Benar juga.. Ini hari ulang tahun ku.. Mereka berjanji kita akan berpiknik di hari ulang tahunku. Tingkah laku ayah sangat lucu waktu itu, aku pun tertawa melihat ayah. Ibu juga lucu, mengiringi tarian ayah dengan nyanyiannya.

Hadiah? Oh iya, kata ayah dan ibu mereka ingin memberikan ku boneka besar di ulang tahun ku.

Waah, ibu bisa membaca pikiran ku! Ia memberikan ku sebuah kotak besar, aku tahu isinya adalah boneka besar, ngomong-ngomong boneka apa ya? Beruang? Kucing? Aku tidak sabar ingin membukanya!

Loh? Apa ini? Kok didalam kotak ini isinya kertas?

"Matilah"

Apa maksudnya? Ibu.. Ayah.. apa maksudnya kertas ini?

Ayah.. Ibu.. Kenapa kalian terbakar? Kenapa muka kalian sedih?! Ibu! Ayah! Awas kalian terbakar! Aah tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin terbakar juga! Aahk! Apinya tidak mau hilang! Aah! Tangan ku Terbakar! IBU! AYAH! DIMANA KALIAN?! KENAPA ADA API DIMANA-MANA?! AAAH! TANGANKU! SUDAH HILANG! AAHK! KAKIKU JUGA! AHHH! TIDAK! HENTIKAN INI! HENTIKAAAN!-

"HENTIKAAAAN!" Tiba-tiba mata Shinonono terbelakak dan teriak dengan kencang. Ternyata, itu adalah mimpi Shinonono. Saat itu masih tengah malam.

Shiori pun langsung kaget mendengar teriakan itu.

"Ada apa?! Ada apa?!" Shiori panik dan langsung berdiri melihat Shinonono.

"Hentikaan... Aku tidak tahan lagi..." Saat itu Shinonono sedang menutup telinganya dan menelungkup tubuhnya kearah tembok.

"Ooy, ada apa Shinonono-chan.. Mimpi buruk..?" Shiori berusaha menenangkan Shinonono dan membalikan posisinya jadi menghadapnya.

Tetapi setelah di balikan, tubuhnya bergetar, mukanya penuh dengan air mata, matanya terbelakak, kedua tangannya menghalangi telinganya seolah tak ingin mendengar apa-apa.

"Hentikan hentikan hentikan aku tidak tahan lagi, ibu ayah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata-kata itu lah yang selalu diucapkan Shinonono dengan mulutnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Shi..nonono..?" Gumam Shiori yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**-=CHAPTER IV END=-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
